


59. Leather and metal

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [20]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Collars, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, No Dialogue, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500, site: ficbook.net, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: Against his tanned skin, the leather seemed to blend with it as naturally as his tattoos. The clasp nestled comfortably on his Adam's apple, the weight calming and grounding him and the shape reminding him of the commitment of love.Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian:59. Кожа и металл





	59. Leather and metal

It looked so innocent on first glance, a simple band of the softest black leather joined at the ends with the silver outline of a heart. Most of their fans could probably wear it walking down the street and not garner a second look. But there was nothing innocent when Tyler clasped it around his neck.

Both he and Josh knew a permanent collar wouldn't be professionally practical, and they held no qualms. If there had to be a permanent reminder of their bond their respective name tattoos covered that, but the invisible energy that drew them together was strong enough. The choker was for fun, and oh what fun it was.

Against his tanned skin, the leather seemed to blend with it as naturally as his tattoos. The clasp nestled comfortably on his Adam's apple, the weight calming and grounding him and the shape reminding him of the commitment of love.

Oh yes, Josh was certainly committed to him. Not that he wasn't almost always attentive, but when Tyler put the choker on there was a certain dark but loving shift to his eyes. Tyler learned early on enough to recognize it as sweet possession.

When he was writhing against either Josh's body or the sheets wearing only the choker and feeling hands and kisses over his bare skin, he knew he was exactly where he belonged. He could close his eyes if he wanted to and not only feel all the attention on his body but feel he was home. To hear Josh whispering words of dominance and devotion in his ear was like listening to heaven sighing, and to feel a wet tongue slowly glide across his neck to taste sweat and skin and leather was a favorite reward for the pleasure he could give his man.


End file.
